meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Middle Ground
Notice: This game is no longer canon as this part of Oxy's backstory was completely rewritten. The events were much edited, making most of the events inaccurate. Oxy's current story can be read on the Oxy's Story page. '''Edit: '''The old link was created by Stepswitcher, but the game came with loads of problems. Luckily, IkiriCross (KingIkiriCross on the wiki) has revived and reorganized the files into a playable format. The new game can be played here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/z3vamrh4ove3x1j/The+Middle+Ground.zip Story The game starts out with Prince Oxy in his castle, preparing for his coronation. You can control him to explore and talk about his room. The Three Guards are also in the room with Oxy disguised as protectors; each standing post side by side and each with a different greeting. You then control Oxy to exit his room where Lola, Kieshi, and Pandora are standing in front of him, blocking the way as Oxy's not allowed to leave until the coronation. When Oxy returns to his room however, The Three Guards begin to approach him and command him to give over The Quasar Kingdom. Oxy refuses, and this begins a fight. Sadly, it's impossible to win this fight as Oxy's attacks do absolutely zero damage. You can only watch in sorrow as Oxy slowly loses his health after each attack until his health drains out. After losing the fight, The Three Guards tell Oxy about their plan and that he has to surrender the kingdom to them. Oxy claims he's not king as his coronation is later today. The Three Guards quickly come up with a solution to their plan to kidnap Oxy instead; then the kingdom will have to surrender. Out of fear, Oxy pleads for anyone to save him and eventually asks you the player to save him. You can select "I'll save you!", "You're on your own..", or "I don't think I have any say in this..." regardless, any choice gets you nowhere. The guards then kidnap Oxy and the screen fades to black. You are then welcomed to a completely dark lit room and Oxy is all you can see as he's lit by a tiny circle of light (so you can see him of course). Sadly, this is supposedly where the remainder of the game ends as You are unable to move and no matter what you do, nothing happens. Only thing to do is save your file (or not), and quit the game. This game is where the image of Oxy with a chainsaw image comes from. It was made for a scene where Oxy cuts Solo down from a tree. Mingu was to make a brief appearance in this game and acted as a save point according to a screenshot. Among the files there is a image of Prince Oxy holding a rabbit plush, who could have been the very first concept of Poppy and sparked the dream that inspired his creation. This game was discontinued when LupisVulpes's computer crashed, and most of the data was lost. Gallery Tumblr mo8v6eUOdA1s6g5pno1 1280.png|Title Screen 11077853 806207519427995 6881801176662988078 n.jpg Kidnapped by lupisvulpes-d69d89x.jpg Kidnapping 2 by lupisvulpes-d69gn7f.jpg Three Guards Game.png|Fight scene against the three guards Oxys_game.png|Mingu's supposed appearance in the game. youngoxy5_000.png|Unknown Rabbit character found in the files of the game The Fake Guards_000.png|Texture of the Three Guards (In their "Cerberus" form) $oxynew_000.png|Sprite of Adult (King) Oxy $youngoxy_000.png|Sprite of Young (Prince) Oxy $guardone.png|Sprite of one of the guards (The other two are exactly the same except different eye colours) youngoxy_000.png|Young Oxy (Face Picture 1/16) youngoxy10.png|Young Oxy (Face Picture 2/16) youngoxy16_001.png|Young Oxy (Face Picture 3/16) guardoneblue.png|Blue Guard (Face picture) guardthreegreen_000.png|Green Guard (Face Picture) guardtworedworried2_000.png|Red Guard (Face Picture) kieshiface1_000.png|Kieshi (Face Picture) lolaface1_000.png|Lola (Face Picture) youngpandora2_000.png|Young Pandora (Face Picture) Category:Games Category:Oxy's Story Category:Middle Ground Category:Discontinued/Cancelled Projects